Music of a legend
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: When Zlatan talks, it comes in music and his old passion... that's right. Short story of Zlatan in a music shop.


**When Zlatan talks …**

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

Zlatan Ibrahimović arrived to a guitar shop and spent a time to searching for some best looking guitars and music. Of course, he had no longer been a member of Sweden national team, but he did not lack time to make some fun pranks.

He wondered it.

"Hey, madam!"

A woman arrived.

"Hi, my name is Marina Tsukishima. What do you want, sir?"

Zlatan was just having some little fun.

"Madam, do you have any best musical instruments to play?"

"I dunno … if you have any interest, why don't you request for?"

As inside, the TV was showing a match. By then, he was speaking about buying guitar, but the TV inside broadcasted an encounter. A Swede himself, he could not give up his interests.

"Madam, TV is showing a football match, right?"

"Yes. But I am intending to shut the TV down. It didn't broadcast anything important, either."

"No. Don't shut down. There's a match to mention."

The match showed the flag of Sweden and the opposing flag was the flag of Romania. Romania had been struggling after got two goals from Sweden, but Romania equalized to gain some little hope.

The match was re-broadcasted because it already ended and Zlatan's interest was to seek an instrument. But the encounter still influenced Zlatan's view, perhaps leading him to this music instrument shop. But what was he really thinking?

"Do you know why Romania caused so many problems for Sweden?"

"Sir, are you talking about the football match?"

"Yes. A little. The Swedes won 2-1, but they played not well. They had lost their notes."

"Tones? What did you mean?"

Zlatan slowly revealed his real meaning of opportunity, and he created the chance.

"The notes, in music, are important in creating the strength of the band and making them stronger, better and fiercer. This is why music notes a must in music. To prepare for the run, I heard that, the Swedes had even hired a musical band group to perform for them, as they planned to organize the team in musical notes. However, they had slipped out from 60' onward, and they missed the notes. This forced them to go to defense until the end of the match."

"They lost the notes?"

"Just like if the band fails to get into the run, they will fail the audience."

"You mean, I have to imagine."

"Yes. Football is also very imagining and full of dream. No notes, no tunes, it would ruin the reputation."

"I heard that football is not that imagining, and being full of focus is a must."

For Ibra, it was a must. For somebody else, they just didn't understand what was Ibra saying. Of course, Ibra was always pseudo for many, yet he was the most effective striker when Sweden needed him to do. The only thing he had never fully tasted was to play in more World Cup, having only participated in 2002 and 2006 editions.

Overall, he felt happy to see Sweden had improved.

"Mister?" Marina called.

"Oh … how expensive is this guitar?"

Zlatan remembered out the reason why should he be there. He just found that it was a must-do job. However, his music-football conversation was quite interesting.

Zlatan wanted to buy a bass, a brown and Texan-made product. He pointed to the bass near the rehearsal room, and she told.

"150 yen, sir."

"Not so expensive. I'll buy."

He carried it out from the CiRCLE shop and was quite happy to do so. When he walked away, another smaller girl, who could speak Swedish, was surprised to see Zlatan as well. She arrived to him, aged quite smaller and younger overall.

It was quite noon anyway.

"Mister, är det du?" (_Mister, is that you?_)

"Åh hej Eva! Jag vet inte så sent." (_Oh, hi Eve! I don't know such late._)

"Jag heter Eve Wakamiya! Trevligt att träffa dig sir!" (_My name is Eve Wakamiya! Nice to meet you sir!_)

"Jag är Zlatan. Tack för din mamma, jag kan komma hit. Kan du visa mig några fantastiska platser där?" (_I'm Zlatan. Thanks for your mom, I can come here. Can you show me some magnificent places there?_)

"Glad att träffa dig, jag ska!" (_Glad to meet you, I'll!_)

Eve Wakamiya, who became Zlatan's road guide for a day, decided to go with. Zlatan gave the guitar to Eve as a gift, while waiting to see if there would have another positive moment to say with.

Yes …

It was worth to set sail over.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I'll see, we'll see, you'll see."


End file.
